This invention relates to attic/roofing ventilation systems, specifically to a forced air system.
Buildings have long incorporated ventilation systems in their attics or roof crawl spaces. Current systems include natural convection systems, a combination of soffit vents, roof vents, gable vents, and ridge vents; forced air systems, a combination of natural convection methods and roof/gable fans; and turbines, a combination of natural convection methods and non-powered turbines. These systems are intended to prevent and remove excessive heat and moisture buildup from attic or roof crawl spaces, or similar spaces. The removal of the excess heat and moisture would lower energy costs for cooling and heating, and would preserve and add longevity to roofing systems.
Current systems are unable to adequately remove the excessive heat trapped in attic spaces. Natural convection systems must wait for attic space air to become heated and expand before cooler air can begin to filter into the attic space. This waiting period, ultimately, is allowing radiant heat to get a jump-start on heating the attic space.
Forced air systems and turbines rely on the suction of less dense air and are, therefore, inefficient. This inefficiency is similar to the flight limitations of a helicopter. Helicopters are limited by altitude because air becomes less dense at higher altitudes. A helicopter reaches maximum altitude when the motion of the blades through the less dense air cannot generate enough lift to compensate for the weight of the aircraft. Thus, air density directly relates to the efficiency of the blades of a helicopter or a fan.
As a result of current systems' inadequacies, there is a need for a more efficient and effective ventilation system that will help to provide more comfortable living, to lower energy costs for cooling and heating, and to preserve and add longevity to roof and shingle lives.